Making Bones Cry
by That Old Black Magic
Summary: Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing, making Bones cry. BB comfort in first chapter, then capturing all their cute moments. Finale now up. Complete.
1. Making Bones Cry

A/N: I don't own Bones or the Sound of Music. If i did, things would have played out differently quite a few times. This isn't my first ever fanfiction( i do Harry Potter on another site) but this is my first Bones fanfiction. A review would be great, thanks! Now on with the show.

* * *

The argument in Dr Brennan's office was getting heated. Bones and Booth had just returned from interviewing their prime suspect and things weren't looking too good.

"Bones, you just don't get it! He murdered at least three children and if we don't find enough evidence to nail him, he's gonna be let loose!" Booth yelled, pacing back and forth.

"Booth, I know. But you bashing his head up against the wall isn't going to do any of these little boys any good." Brennan stated, standing behind her couch, fingernails digging into it's squishiness.

"Nothing is going to do those boys any good! They're dead and more will be like them if we don't hurry!" Booth practically growled at her, stopping behind Brennan's table.

"You are getting too involved again. I know you have Parker and that's clouding your judgement…" Brennan started , about to go into anthropological speak when she was cut off by Booth.

"Maybe it's better to be too involved rather than totally uncaring at times like some people," he spoke with an exceptionally angry tone, making Brennan's eyes widen.

"What do you mean by that?" She returned hotly, fearing his answer.

"Most of the time have a heart but this case, I don't know what's happened to you. I mean, look at the whole ordeal with Russ, not speaking to him for years when he's the only family you have left!" As soon as the words had left Booth's mouth, he instantly knew he'd gone too far. He always said the worst things imaginable in the heat of the moment.

Brennan's eyes filled with tears and she flinched when he took a step forward. "Bones," he said, moving towards her again. She took a step back, shaking her head and hurried from the room.

Brennan practically broke into a run, thoughtlessly swiping her card on the way out and not even noticing Angela. Booth moved quickly out of Brennan's office, trying to catch her up. Angela stepped in front of him.

"I heard the whole thing from here," she said, shooting him a disgusted look. "I never thought you would be the one who would make Bren cry." Booth's face burned in shame. "She wouldn't admit to it, but she genuinely cares what you think of her."

With one last glance, Angela stalked away to meet Zach in the experiment room. Booth felt all the more guilty as he made his way out towards his SUV.

* * *

In her apartment, Brennan headed straight to her bedside unit for her pyjamas. She had resolved on her way home in the taxi, that as soon as she got in, her fluffy jammies were going on, she was pulling out the Ben & Jerry's ice cream and watching the Sound of Music, her favourite feel good film.

Once she had her fluffy lilac pyjamas on, she was heading towards the kitchen when the silent tears she had cried all the way home weren't enough anymore. She slid down the door frame, her thin frame wracked by pain. She lay there, on the cold laminated floor, sobbing.

* * *

Booth pulled up in the car park outside her building. He flew up the three flights of stairs to her apartment and chapped the door. He knocked a few more times to no answer.

He opened the letterbox and shouted, "Bones!" He waited a few moments, listening intently. Booth got up off his knees and fumbled around in his jacket pocket. He found his keys and flicked through them till he found a small silver one.

He was so glad that as partners, incase they should ever have to find each other urgently, they had a key to each other's apartment. He put the key into the lock and turned it until he heard a quiet click.

He twisted the doorknob carefully and stole into the house. He moved through the living room towards the bedroom when something purple near the kitchen caught his eye.

Violent sobs shook her whole being. Booth's heart wrenched at seeing her like this, knowing he was the cause of it all. He hadn't meant what he said, he was just frustrated and angry.

"Bones?" he ventured quietly. Brennan jumped to her feet upon hearing his voice. She turned to face him, the tears still flowing fast.

"Talk to me," he implored of her, moving within two steps of her. Her ocean eyes sent him a piercing gaze, "I don't think there's much left to say really. I mean, why are you even bothering? Why am I even crying? I'm too cold to care!"

She meant to turn away from him, to hide the pain, when his hand caught her elbow and spun her round. He took one look at her swollen red eyes and pulled her to him.

At first she tried to fight him, but that soon gave way to her slowly breaking her heart on his muscular chest. He held her tightly to him, never daring to let go of her. He stroked her wavy hair with one hand, the other in the small of her back.

"It's ok," he whispered to her, while her sobs turned to sniffles. "I didn't mean what I said, I was simply upset." She pulled back from him, her hands on his chest to read the sincerity in his chocolate eyes.

She couldn't find anything dishonest there, so all worries of his words disappeared when he kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"I don't know if I need that ice- cream anymore," Brennan said, finally moving away from Booth after twenty solid minutes of being held by him.

"Get it anyway," Booth replied, kicking off his shoes and yanking his tie over his head. He threw his suit jacket over a chair and flopped onto the couch.

"Nice to see you bought a TV. Film by any chance?" he asked, when she returned with a large tub of strawberry cheesecake ice cream and two spoons. She had taken his advice and bought one along with a DVD player and a few old classics. "Sound of Music?" she gave him a small smile expecting a big no to come back to her.

But when he simply nodded, she was shocked. She handed him the tub while she set up the film. She pressed play and settled back on the couch beside him, the giant container between them.

Brennan was even more surprised that when the songs came on Booth knew all the words and sang along with her. Eventually they pushed the ice-cream away and sat closer together.

When Maria met up with Captain Von Trapp in the gardens, Booth put his arm round her back and pulled her close to him, so that she rested her head on his shoulder. With his arm tight around her shoulders, she soon fell victim to sleep.

He switched off the film with the remote by his side. Booth reached down the side of the couch and pulled up a blanket which he threw over the two of them.

He settled back with his arm around the woman he loved, thinking maybe it wasn't such a bad thing, making Bones cry, if he got to do all the stuff he had that night. Booth slumbered on that thought, Bones still asleep on his shoulder, with her arms wrapped securely around his middle. The two of them would be fine, he just knew it.


	2. The Very Next Day

Dr Brennan awoke slowly and found she was not in her bed, but in her pyjamas on the couch with Booth. She quickly checked herself to make sure her clothes were all on the right way. Odd, she thought, as she stared at his sleeping face. He's so… so… cute when he's asleep, she thought, for lack of a better word.

She started to stretch her limbs when Booth stirred. He gave a slight groan and shifted to face Brennan. He opened his big brown eyes and stared at her before saying in a quiet voice, "Hey."

Brennan remembered the previous night and her face softened. "Hi," she said.

"It's Saturday and we don't have to be in the Jeffersonian till ten," Booth said, relaxing into the couch, "We could have breakfast first."

"Yeah," Brennan smiled at him. But suddenly, she winced, as if a blow had hit her. Her eyes had taken up a pained look and Booth noticed immediately. Last night's good memories were fresh but then again, so were the hurtful ones.

Booth gathered what was wrong with her. It was what he had said yesterday. "Bones," he started uncertainly. She made no move to answer him. He doubted if she had even heard him.

"Tempe," he said, this time he was sure to grab her attention. Her eyes slid over to him, focusing on his face. "I didn't mean what I said yesterday. I was frustrated and upset. I didn't mean to take it out on you. Forgive me?"

She nodded slightly. "You know what," he said, still gazing at her with a look of concern. "It's only half seven. Let's just stay here for the moment." And without another word, he pulled Brennan on to his chest to relax.

Brennan looked at him, unsure what to say, so she simply stretched her legs out straight on the couch and wriggled around a bit, so that her head was resting on Booth's chest. She could hear the steady beat of his heart and relaxed.

* * *

The two stayed that way for a long time, Bones simply resting while Booth twirled a single curl of her hair round his finger. They were both lost in their own thoughts when Brennan looked at the ticking clock on the wall.

"Booth," the anthropologist said, hating to move from her current position. "It's half eight and I think we had better get dressed. I'm not really feeling hungry right now." Bones swung her legs over the edge of the sofa and moved off to her bedroom for a towel.

Soon Seeley heard the shower running and he smiled.

* * *

The partners were in the car and driving to Booth's place. There was a lingering silence between them, an uncertainty of how to be after all the close contact they had shared.

Booth parked his SUV outside his apartment and went up with Brennan trailing behind him. He shoved the key in the lock and opened the door.

He headed straight for the shower leaving Brennan to wander round the apartment, looking aimlessly at all the stuff Booth owned. She stopped in front of a dresser in his bedroom. On it there was plenty of photos.

Many of him and Parker, laughing at something or doing something exciting. There was a couple of what looked like Booth and his brother, whom Brennan had heard a little of. There also appeared to be one of all the team at a party in the office. Everyone wore their best outfits that night and it was a fond memory for her.

But there was one near the back, that was well finger printed, as if looked at a lot but very well hidden from the general view. This sparked Brennan's curiosity and she plucked it from the sea of smiling faces. What she saw tugged at her heartstrings.

It was her and Booth, sitting on the couch in her office, smiling for the camera. He wore his usual cheeky grin while his arm looped round Brennan's shoulder. She was pulled close to him and was fixing his tie in the picture. They looked so… right together. She set the picture back down with a secret smile before stepping away.

* * *

Two weeks had passed by with neither partner seeing each other. Booth had been called away to a big case in another city for a week and a half. He had been busy ever since he'd returned so had had absolutely no time to drop into Brennan's office.

It was quite a surprise however when the door of her office clicked shut. She looked up suddenly to find Booth leaning against the door, a worried look in his face. She gave him a smile and nodded towards the sofa.

Noticing how stressed he looked, Brennan rose from her seat and came round to see him. It must be from this really big case he's working, she thought while looking him over carefully, as if he was her latest pile of bones.

Booth couldn't hold back the words he was dying to say. "I missed you," he muttered. Brennan's heart smiled. "I missed you too," she said in a much clearer voice than he had. She gave him a gentle pat on the shoulder before opening the door and shooing him out.

They were going to Wong Foo's for lunch.


	3. Another Hug and An Invitation

Booth stared silently out his living room window. Him and Bones had solved the case but he still desperately wanted to wring that monster's neck, that beast who had murdered seven innocent children.

The silence in the apartment was broken by the padding of feet on the laminate flooring. Bones must be wearing flats, he thought. Indeed, she was wearing black baseball boots, her favourite pair of trainers. Brennan let herself in with her own key, unsure if Booth would've let her in, should she have knocked.

She caught sight of him in the lounge, just standing there, barely keeping his anger contained. Poor man, she sympathised, understanding his feelings, understanding that those boys were around Parker's age. She really wanted to kick that guy's ass but Booth looked to have been on the verge of manslaughter.

"Booth," Brennan called quietly. The FBI agent tore his eyes away from the window. He gave her an acknowledging nod of the head before returning to his previous outlook. "He's going to the electric chair soon," she said, both knowing who 'he' was.

"It really doesn't make me feel any better. He killed those kids in cold blood and I just can't get it out my head, that what if that had been Parker?" Booth questioned of her. She could see from where she stood, that he was in pain. In the pale moonlight, the tears rolled down his face.

In an instant, she realised how hard this job must be on someone as caring as Booth. Brennan flung her keys and bag on the couch. She moved behind her partner and slipped her arms round his waist. Bones rested her cheek on one of his shoulder blades, her body pressed close against his back.

Booth continued to look out the window but moved one large hand over Brennan's small ones. They stayed that way for a very long time.

* * *

A dance was taking place for all FBI agents who had done outstanding work that year. Of course Booth was invited. And he had a firm partner in mind. He was going to ask her this very instant.

The anthropologist was sitting in her office, pouring over some case file about her newest pile of bones. She was fidgeting with a pen, twirling it over and over, like she always did when concentrating. Booth found it quite cute.

"Hey Bones, what's up?" he asked, swiftly knocking on the door.

"Just that there's a crack in the linea aspera of the left femur and I have no idea what caused it," she answered Booth without looking up.

"I'm sorry but I left my Big Book of Anthropological Speak in the house today," he said, causing her to laugh.

"Forgot you need that," she teased him. He shot her his signature smile and made himself comfortable on her couch.

"So what can I do for you?" she inquired, turning to face him. All of a sudden, he looked rather nervous, an emotion she had never seen on her friend before. It intrigued her.

Booth eventually managed, "I have an offer for you."

"Ok," she said, waiting for him to elaborate.

He began, "There's a dance for all the FBI agents this Saturday. Angela's going with Hodgins cause she knows my buddy Keith and I. So I need a partner to go dancing with."

Brennan was feeling just a little confused, not a common thing for her. "So ask Cam. She apparently likes that sort of thing," she replied, shooting him an odd look.

She began to leaf through the files, looking for a further explanation of this bone when he spluttered, "No Bones, that's not what I meant. I wasn't asking you to choose a partner for me, I was asking you to…"

"To?" she quizzed.

"To go with me, as my date," Booth said, finally finding his courage. Brennan was taken aback. Wasn't he supposed to be dating Cam? She had seen them holding hands the other day, so why on earth would he be asking her?

But she decided for once in her life not to say anything. She just simply nodded and smiled. "OK, you need a dress and I'll pick you up at half seven on Saturday at your apartment," Booth said, pushing the hair off his face, making a quick exit out of the door.

He really needed to breathe. She had said yes!

* * *

Brennan answered the door at half seven on Saturday. Booth was in awe. She was absolutely stunning. With a dark green corset dress and little black heels, along with her wavy hair and darkly lined eyes, the men would be falling at her feet. Most of all Seeley Booth.

"You look absolutely beautiful," he said, that sexy husky tone entering his voice. She turned back to him and shot him a seductive smile, one that he never got to see. Booth really liked it. "Ready to go?" he asked.

She grabbed her handbag and nodded. Oh yes, Booth wasn't going to be able to help himself tonight.


	4. Food For Thought

A/N: I don't own Be Without you by Mary J Blige, i just love it! Most played song on my i-pod cause personally i think it's made for Booth/Brennan. I don't own Bones either. A review, pretty please? Enjoy now.

* * *

A slow dance was starting up. Booth zoomed in on Brennan and grabbed her elbow. She gave him an enquiring look. "You're coming with me," Booth simply stated as he dragged her to the dance floor.

"Oh I like this song," Brennan exclaimed upon it's starting.

"You actually know this song?" Booth asked surprised.

"I don't watch TV but I do listen to the radio. This is Be Without You by Mary J. Blige," she replied, gently laying her hand on his shoulder.

Booth slid his hand round her waist and pulled her close, holding her hand. As the words flowed from the speakers, the two gazed into each other's eyes. Booth's big puppy dog brown spheres gazed into Brennan's liquid blue orbs. And for some reason, neither could tear themselves away from the other.

Brennan couldn't fight herself anymore and removed her hand from his touch. Booth was shocked, they hadn't even reached the first chorus of the song! It sent warm tingles to his heart when she slid her arms round his neck and put her head on his shoulder.

Booth's arms looped round her lower back and he gently nudged her head under his chin. Brennan's love of analysing things came to her while she was swaying in the hall with her partner. She came to the conclusion that this song could be about them.

In the background, Angela gave a squeal of happiness which was quickly muffled by Jack. He couldn't suppress the grin that lit up his face either.

* * *

On Monday, both partners hearts felt decidedly a bit lighter, though they couldn't place what had caused it. Booth strutted into the Jeffersonian from his SUV while Brennan walked with a spring in her step.

She bounced in and swiped her card. She was surprised to find Booth already in the lab. Brennan checked her watch, it was only eight. She called out to him, "Hey Seeley, do you know what time it is?"

The FBI agent spun round on his heel and grinned. "Of course, I know what time it is. I do own a watch!"

Brennan smiled and looked around her workplace. "Too early for anyone else to be in," Brennan breathed while grabbing her blue lab coat. The box of bones were already laid out on the table, just waiting to be examined.

Brennan and Booth viewed the skeleton in silence. He understood nothing and she understood everything. Every so often, she scribbled notes on the spiral pad she had with her. She removed the notebook from the crook of her left arm to the tabletop, still writing in her loopy script.

Her hand strayed underneath the counter. Booth was feeling two very strong emotions that day: affectionate and dangerous. He was gonna take a chance on Bones.

His hand sneaked under the desk towards hers. Booth tentatively reached out. His fingers very briefly touched hers but he wasn't sure how she was going to react. Booth really didn't want a pen stuck in his eye.

Booth was quite safe however. He smiled when her fingers held his. The forensic anthropologist couldn't believe she was holding Booth's hand, in the lab of all places! Her heart could have jumped out her body and danced on the furniture when Booth shifted and laced their fingers together.

The partners shared a look, that said more than words ever could and continued to work, still holding hands. Angela smiled and left deciding not to come into work for another hour. She must get the gossip on this from her best friend later.

* * *

Brennan was in her office when Angela came in. Her best friend could tell something important was about to be discussed when the artist closed the door and took a seat on Dr Brennan's couch.

"Hey Ange, what's up?" Brennan asked, unsure of what she was about to be hit with.

Angela started uncertainly, "Sweetie, what exactly is going on between you and Booth?" She held up her hand when Brennan made to protest.

"And don't even think of denying it. I saw you at the dance on Saturday, all cute and couple-y. This morning too! You and him, holding hands. Cam is not gonna be happy when she finds out," Angela said, getting into her stride.

Brennan sighed. How exactly was she going to explain all this to Angela? Ange was her best friend, who she could go talk to in times of need and vice versa. She wasn't sure what the whole thing was herself.

"All I know is me and Seeley have got something. It's not exactly a relationship but I don't know what else to call it. I care about him Ange, loads more than as a partner or a friend. But I haven't done anything to further this… this thing," Brennan rambled, all this coming in a rush.

The artist understood immediately what her friend meant. "So do something, something that is totally un-Brennan like." These were Angela's departing words and gave Brennan plenty of food for thought.

The whole day's actions had given Brennan food for thought, not to mention an idea.


	5. Goodnight Seeley

Booth's phone began to ring in his pocket. He pulled his car into the side of the road. "Booth," he answered, unsure of who it was, as he never checked the caller's name when his phone rang.

"Hey," Brennan said, her idea fully formed in her head. Angela had said do something totally un-Brennan like. And that was exactly her intention. Booth was always taking the initiative in this sort of situation, so now she was planning to take the lead. Couldn't really get less like her if you tried.

"Bones?" he asked, surprised. She never normally called him unless she needed a lift somewhere or had new important information that couldn't wait for him to reach the lab.

"Yeah," she said. "I was just wondering, are you busy this weekend?" She waited patiently for an answer.

"Well I have Parker all Saturday and Sunday but I'm free Friday night, if that's what you're asking," Booth replied, perplexed. Bones normally didn't care where he was on the hours that didn't involve work.

"Fancy going for dinner at Wong Foo's?" Brennan said, closing her eyes, waiting for a response. She was dreading his answer. She just knew she was going to get a knock back.

His surprise at her asking was evident. "Yeah sure, whatever you fancy Bones."

"Ok, I'll see you in half an hour," she said, the glee in her voice all too easy to hear. A click from her end finished the call. He pulled back onto the road and drove with a lot more speed.

* * *

Brennan put effort into her appearance on Friday night. She wore a pair of black jeans that hugged her figure nicely along with a pair of small stiletto heels. Her red halter neck flattered her well. The make-up she wore was natural but it highlighted all her best features.

She had agreed to meet Booth at the restaurant. Grabbing her purse, she walked down the stairs and jumped into the taxi she had phoned. As it drove, she stared out the window. She had never quite noticed how pretty the city was at night.

Brennan entered the restaurant and asked for Brennan. The waitress led her to a corner table, lit with candles. Her partner hadn't arrived yet. Hopefully he won't stand me up, she worried nervously.

But Booth was a gentleman. He would never stand his woman up. He entered and asked for his table. The same waitress pointed in Brennan's general direction. Her head was down but as he made his way towards her, he could tell she was beautiful.

Suddenly she looked up and met his eyes. They smiled at each other. The words were out before Brennan could stop them, "You look good." Booth gave her his most heart-stopping grin whilst sitting down.

"You're beautiful," he said sincerely, reaching out and kissing her hand. She blushed but smiled her thanks at him. They ordered dinner and conversation flowed easily. They didn't drink because Booth had Parker the next day.

Booth's Rogan Josh smelled delicious. Just like Brennan's Tikka Masala did. They began to eat, enjoying the fine food and the fine company. Booth continually stared at his partner, revelling in her happy face.

Booth began to snicker. Brennan asked in amusement, "What, is watching me such a horrible experience that it makes you laugh?" She laughed at her own jest, to prove that she was playing.

Booth's face suddenly turned serious. Brennan hoped she hadn't upset him. "Nothing to do with you is a horrible experience." She gave him a lopsided smile at his compliment and continued with her dinner.

* * *

He had walked her back to her apartment door. There, she fumbled around in her purse, searching for her keys. She roughly shoved the key into the lock and turned it when Booth put his hand on the small of her back.

She turned to face him. "Thank you for dinner," she said, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't mention it," he replied, moving his hand round to her waist.

"And," she said, taking a step closer to her partner. "For spending your evening with me."

This he answered with sincerity. " Couldn't think of a better way to spend my night, than with my best friend."

Tender feelings were written all over her face. "You're my best friend too," she said, moving well within his personal space.

"Goodnight Seeley," she said, reaching up and touching his face. She kissed him gently on the cheek, just close enough to touch the corner of his mouth.

She let herself in and with one last smile from inside the apartment, she closed the door. Lightly, she collapsed onto her couch, her heart beating it's own tune against her ribcage.

"Goodnight Temperance," he sighed outside her door, his love pouring out from his soul into the romantically lit night.


	6. Smiles and Laughter

A week had passed at work uneventfully for Temperance Brennan. She was now back to Saturday and reading quietly on her sofa. Her partner, Seeley Booth, had been in once or twice but hadn't stayed long. She already missed his presence.

She was surprised when a knock came at the door. Odd, she thought. No one ever comes to see me. The anthropologist opened the door to find Booth bearing food outside, fidgeting a lot.

"Hey Booth," she said, smiling shyly. Brennan thought that maybe she had pushed things just a little far with the kiss last Friday night. This was the first time he had visited her since. She knew for a fact she wouldn't be doing something like that again in a hurry.

Brennan let him step around her into the apartment. She particularly enjoyed the food Booth had brought with him. And his company too. They chomped away, making pleasant conversation between mouthfuls and squabbling over the last egg roll. They sat resting their rather full stomachs.

"Bones," he said, breaking into her thoughts, "Can I sit here a while?"

"Of course you can. You don't even need to ask," she said, fondness in her eyes. She got the feeling they both had things to work out, that could only be done in the company of another.

Brennan went to get some more water. For some reason, Booth rose to his feet. Was he leaving? He asked to stay only five minutes ago. Oh damn it, she really had pushed things way off usual course. Perhaps he was uncomfortable around her.

He stood with his legs against the arm of the couch. Brennan put her full glass down beside the sink and came back towards him. She was so busy looking at him, trying to decide what she had said wrong, that she wasn't paying attention.

She tripped on the edge of her rug and fell straight into Booth. They both toppled onto the couch. Brennan was lying on top of him, turning a brilliant shade of magenta. Booth still had his legs hanging over the edge of the sofa.

Booth had his arms securely around her waist to prevent her from falling. She began to slide her feet onto the floor when Booth whispered, as if the whole world was listening, "Don't."

She scrutinized him. " Please, for once, don't pretend you hate human affection," he pleaded with her. She didn't understand why he thought this of her. She didn't hate it, she was just used to not having it. She gave him a slight nod and he pulled her head onto his chest. He stroked her back thoughtfully while she drew circles in his t-shirt. Seeley Booth, what have you done to me?

After a long elapse of silence, he shifted uncomfortably. She made to move off him, but not before giving him a tight squeeze in resemblance to a bear hug. Brennan stood, offering him a hand up. He jumped to his feet and wandered off into the kitchen.

" Bones, you haven't done last night's dishes! Or this morning's from the look of it," he commented. He began to fill up the sink with water. Brennan reclined on the sofa again, watching him with a look of curiosity. It was very weird to see him oh so very… domesticated.

"Come in here a sec!" he called through to her. She came in to see what he wanted. He was carefully washing the dishes with a dish brush. " Do tell me, why am _I_ doing _your_ dishes?" he asked her.

Brennan teased him, " All you need is rubber gloves and an apron and you'll make a perfect housewife." She cackled with humour at the look on his face.

"Is that so?" he asked in a doubtful tone, dipping his hand into the basin and bringing it back up with evil intent in his eyes.

"You wouldn't," she gasped, eyeing him warily and attempting to take a step backwards. Too late as a handful of water flew in her direction.

"Seeley Booth!" she hollered as more water soaked her hair. He stopped laughing when she dived for her forgotten drink and dumped it unceremoniously over his head.

"You're dead!" he shouted playfully, grabbing her round the waist and picking her up. For some reason, Booth knew how to bring out her well hidden sense of fun. She shrieked and thumped his back, yelling to let her down.

" Me Tarzan, you Jane!" he said in a caveman voice, making her laugh harder. That was one reference she got. He threw her onto the couch, plopped down there himself.

"Right Tarzan, let's have a jungle call!" she requested, her nose wrinkled in amusement. She had such a cute look on her face that Booth doubted he could have refused her anything.

He beat his chest and did a call that she claimed made her sides hurt from laughing so much. Eventually their laughter subsided. They smiled at one another. "I'm cold," she finally said, touching her wet hair.

"Yeah, all that water tends to do that," he smiled at her as she went into her bedroom. She reappeared in a different top, drying her hair with a towel. She threw one at him so he could dry off too.

He stood and pulled his top over his head. Brennan was sure her jaw had just dropped. She knew Booth was handsome, but who ever knew he had such a… a hot body?! She was staring and she knew it.

The words were out before she had time to think. "Damn, you look good," she breathed. He shot her his most charming smile and continued to dry his hair.

"Back at ya, Bones, right back at ya."

* * *

A/N: Lol, i just had to put in "Damn, you look good." It's from personal experience. I said it to a guy friend the other day and his teacher's face was priceless! So if you fancy reviewing then go for it! I'm always in need of more ideas for our fav couple. 


	7. Catching Fire

"David!" Brennan shouted, waving down the corridor at him.

Booth growled. It wasn't that he disliked David but the man was moving in on his woman. He knew he could never voice that opinion, because Bones would give him two tight slaps. He couldn't help the way he felt.

Brennan gave him a kiss on the cheek. David grinned back at her. "How have you been?" he asked, his hand on her elbow. Booth hovered like a vulture in the background.

"Yeah, it's all good," she smiled at him. Booth could feel his fingers balling into fists.

"You free this weekend?" he ventured, searching her face.

"Not this weekend, but the following, yes," she replied, fidgeting with her necklace. Booth cracked his knuckles loudly, enough for both of them to turn round. Brennan had forgotten Booth was there. And why was he looking so damned angry with her?

"Agent Booth, we meet again," David said, extending his hand. Booth shook it a bit harder than necessary. David rubbed his hand and eyed the agent. He knew what was going on. He knew that her partner was attracted to her. And she to him. David just hoped he could change her mind.

The pair in question were having a conversation where no words were uttered. They had eye contact and he was glaring daggers at the anthropologist.

"We gotta go," she said, turning back to David. "I'll speak to you later ok?" He nodded and made the 'give me a call' sign at her, fingers pressed up to his ear. Booth stepped up and put his arm possessively around her shoulders. He steered her towards the exit. He couldn't let this one go.

* * *

They were at Booth's apartment. Booth fumbled with his keys, trying to juggle his load, arms full of folders. He managed to kick the door open with his foot. He flicked on a light and flung his keys onto the coffee table.

Booth dumped the folders onto the sofa angrily. Damn that David, he thought. Perfect bloody David has just got to go spoil everything for me! Oh yeah and I thought me and Bones were getting somewhere!

Brennan had had enough with Booth acting like a stroppy teenager. "What is the matter with you?" she asked, her own blood beginning to boil. "Why are you acting so huffy?"

"Why am I acting so huffy?" he hissed angrily. "Why don't you go ask your precious David? He might know the answer!"

"And what has this got to do with David exactly?" she shot back, her voice rising. "Why do you hate him so much?!"

"I don't hate him, I just hate what he's doing to us!" his reply came, growing angry with himself for ever falling so hard for her.

"What, pray tell, is he actually doing to us?!" she yelled. "My God Booth, you are such a damned idiot!"

"Oh I'm the idiot? That's rich. You're going out with some sleazebag who you met from a questionable site! You're too good for him!"

"I am not! I like David, I enjoy his company! What's so foolish about that?! Am I not allowed to date someone? You don't need to worry about me, I'm a big girl Seeley Booth. You have Cam, you're happy, so what's the damned well problem?!" she practically screamed at him, truly not understanding why he was giving her such a hard time.

He turned away in annoyance. She hated to be ignored.

"I can't believe you! I don't know why you have such a hate campaign against the guys that I date, but heck, there sure is one! I'm such a fool. I care deeply about you but you know what, you're already taken! What am I supposed to do? Wait around forever for you like a lost lamb! I don't think so," she said in a dangerous voice.

All anger and ill feeling left his body. "You care about me?" he asked, hoping and praying to every God that ever existed that what he heard was true.

"What do you think I felt?" she hissed, ripping off her jacket. She found that when she was angry, her body temperature rocketed.

"I broke up with Cam," he said in a shy whisper. "No point in lying to her and myself. I wanted you all along. I have feelings for you Tempe, more complex than you can imagine."

All angry tension dissipated. The room was now filled with a different sort altogether. He stepped quickly up to her. He looped his arm round her back and pulled their bodies together.

Her fingers shot straight up into his dark hair, roaming through it's comforting softness. His free hand tilted her chin up to face him. Their eyes met and locked. He bent down and placed his lips on hers.

The fireworks exploded in her mind. The kiss immediately deepened, their suppressed passion overtaking them. All the longing looks, gentle touches and sweet moments flooded them with emotions that they could no longer fight.

Pulling up for air, Brennan pressed their foreheads together. "No more dates with David or Cam?" she asked, staring at his handsome face.

"No more dates," he agreed, smiling at her. And their lips met again. Rebecca said that two people have a moment where they can catch fire. This was their moment.


	8. An Accident

The next day, after the kiss was good. Booth had stayed and at the moment was making breakfast in bed for Bones. He had just finished loading eggs onto a plate when Brennan appeared in the doorway, hair tousled.

"Aren't you sweet?" she said, grinning at him. He grinned back.

"Of course," he said, kissing her on the cheek.

"I have to get to work early," Brennan replied, shoving an egg into a slice of bread and folding it over.

"What on Earth is that?" he inquired, looking at her in a strange fashion.

" As my friend would call it, a piece and egg. She introduced me to them," she said, smiling at his laughter as she headed for the shower.

* * *

A phone call came to Dr Brennan's office at 2pm. She sat in shock as the female police officer apologised to her. Booth entered the office.

She had just hung up the phone when Booth saw her stricken face. "Bones?" he asked, grabbing her hand.

Tears were winding their way down her sharp cheekbones. "It's Russ. He's… he's been in a car crash. He's critical right now," she said, her voice wavering.

Booth tugged her from the seat. "We'll go to the hospital right now."

"The officer said there was no point. He might be dead before we would get there. We would just be in the way. She said she would phone back as soon as they knew one way or another," her voice breaking.

"Right, time to get you home, this very instant." Booth wasn't messing when he grabbed her coat and bundled her into the car. He was definitely not leaving her in this state.

* * *

"Right Bones, in you get," he said, throwing the comforter over her and tucking her in. "I'll be right outside in the lounge if you need me. I'll listen out for the phone."

Booth made towards the door when he heard her whimper, "Seeley."

He turned back to look at her, wanting to wrap her up in his arms and never leave her. "Please stay," she whispered, indicating the spot next to her. He came back and kicked off his shoes, before crawling underneath the duvet.

"Thank you," Brennan said, tears flowing quickly. He wrapped his arms protectively around her waist and pulled her to him. He tucked her head under his chin and whispered soothing words to protect his baby from the world.

* * *

Two hours later, the phone rang when Brennan had drifted off to sleep. She reached the phone with lightning speed, talking hurriedly into the receiver while reaching for her coat. Booth got up and helped her put it on, while she switched the phone from one hand to another.

He then pulled on his shoes and jacket. Brennan hung up and gave Booth a weak smile. "He's going to be ok."

At the hospital, Brennan sat with her hand in her brother's, hoping he would wake. The officer who's name was Hailey Goldberg had returned the phone call telling them to get to the hospital now.

Upon arriving, Dr McKenzie had assured them that Russ was alive and out of serious danger. He also said he wasn't in a coma, that maybe he would wake upon hearing a loved one's voice.

Brennan sat in a comfy chair, watching and waiting.

* * *

They spent the whole night in the hospital. The doctor told them that Russ had three broken ribs, one of which had pierced his lungs. He also had a mild concussion and a broken arm.

Booth didn't think the guy could have come off any worse.

And Russ stirred as the sunlight streamed through the blinds. He gripped Brennan's hand tightly, causing her to wake with a jolt. "Marco."

"Polo," she answered.

"Tempy?" he asked, eyes unfocused.

Booth stretched on his own chair. "Yeah Russ it's me," she said, smiling at her older brother. He smiled at his partner and her brother. They were going to be ok.

* * *

Three months had passed since Russ had left hospital and he was healing up nicely. Brennan had been running herself ragged, looking after him and trying to do all her work at the Jeffersonian.

Booth wasn't exactly rejoicing in the cold November weather either. He had an idea.


	9. Let's Go

A/N: Okay kids, here's the next installment. The whole idea for this part of the story and much of the dialogue is by angel6 aka trinigyal. We wrote this chapter together. So give a big round of applause to her! claps loudly She will also be doing the next chapter or 2 with me and a few later on. Right squad, let's go!

* * *

Booth strode into Brennan's office. "Hey Bones," he greeted her. He stopped dead. He had never seen her look so stressed even when they had been working a big case together. All her papers were strewn everywhere and one of her favourite statues that she got from Egypt had fallen in her waste basket. Her pony tail was half out and her eyes were wide with panic.

"Jeez, where the hell is that paper?" she rasped, ruffling through the many sheets of ink to find it. ""Damnit," he heard her yell out, putting her finger in her mouth switching hands to continue flipping through her many stacks of paper, in search of what she was looking for.

"Bones," he said, reaching into her bin to retrieve her cat goddess statue. He placed it back in its usual position. "I think you need a break."

"Oh yeah Booth, tea and biscuits, the saviour of the working woman's sanity!" she said sarcastically, desperately seeking a pen, now that the correct information had been found.

Booth handed her one and replied in a careful tone, "No I meant like a proper break. From here and looking after your brother. A holiday, you know, just me and you, a _walk_ on the beach," he imagined out loud, trying to convince her, stressing the word walk. "You know, feel the sand between our toes, sip on some tropical drinks, get drunk, party it up... or not," he said lamely, seeing the doubtful look on her face. "C'mon Bones, just you and me. Let's go, get away from everything. It'll be fun, I promise."" He finished, praying to the heavens above that she'd say yes."

She looked at him for a second, seemingly thinking over what he'd said before abruptly turned back to the paperwork she'd been desperately finishing moments before.

He cleared his throat, attempting to get her attention and an answer from her. He crossed his fingers and he put them into his pockets.

He really thought she needed a break. Of course there was always the fact that if they went away together, he'd get her to himself, spend time with her, and maybe see her in a bikini, but that was besides the point. She needed time away from everything, from taking care of Russ, and working. She needed to take care of herself, just to let go for a while and be free of everything. He smiled inwardly at the thought of going away with her, it would be perfect.

"You can clear your throat all you want, or you can get a throat lozenge. Either way, my answer is no. I've got way too much going on right now. I've got work, I've got Russ, there's no way. I can't just drop everything and go, just because you think I need a break Booth." She snapped, her tone softening ever so slightly when she said his name.

He sighed, willing himself to be patient, he was down, but he wasn't out, he'd convince her. She needs this and so do I, he added as an afterthought.

* * *

He returned to her office later with a brochure. "Oh look, it's my holiday rep returning," she said, eyeing him as thumped the large book onto her table. She looked at it with great distaste.

"Bones, I found one that's great for us! A week in Hawaii. Look. A four star hotel. Bed and breakfast and it's a classy resort. The beach is literally right outside the door and there are plenty of places for us to go shopping," he smiled at her, begging her silently with his eyes.

She seemed to melt at that look. She went to interrupt but he held up a hand. "And don't say you can't go because of Russ. I already phoned him and he said that he thinks you should get away too."

"You told my brother about it before arranging it with me?! " she started, before a hand closed over her mouth. It was Booth's.

"He said he would do fine on his own. His girlfriend offered to help him out with the more difficult stuff, Janet I think it was," Booth said, quickly trying to appease the anthropologist.

"Julia," she automatically corrected. He nodded at her, waiting for her to go off on a tirade. Instead, she sighed wearily and nodded. "Ok we'll go."

He reached forward and kissed her hard on the lips. "That's good 'cause I already booked it. I'll pick you up on Thursday at 11am. Be packed by then." Booth grinned, throwing his infamous, 'charm smile,' in her direction as he made for the door.

"I won't see you before then? It's only Friday today…" she inquired, half gathering where he was going.

"I'm gonna spend the week with my boy before I jet out," he shot her one last look before he left. Brennan felt it was only right that he spend time with his son. Booth needed down-time with his kid too.

She smiled to herself as she watched his retreating back.

Seeing him finally disappear around the corner, she began making a mental checklist as she thought of what she would need.Well books obviously, my laptop, clothes. She groaned as she realized that she didn't have anything weather or vacation appropriate for this trip. She would have to drag Angela with her to the mall, trying her hardest to ignore the fact that she'd have to tell her who she was going away with. She groaned again, fearing Angela's reaction, no doubt knowing Angela, there would be a lot of squealing involved.

Shaking the thought of her best friend from her head, she sat back finally, relaxing into the softness of her leather chair, closing her eyes momentarily.

This was going to be a very interesting trip, she thought, smiling, excited to see what would come of their little holiday. And for the first time in her life, she couldn't wait to get away from everything, and just spend time with someone she cared about.


	10. Arrival

A/N: Ok this chapter was co-written with angel6 again. Actually you owe 95 percent of this chapter to her. Someone give this girl a medal. We originally planned the holiday for 2 chapters but it's now likely to run into 3 or more. So we'll be getting more from this wonderful writer. Enjoy faithful readers!

* * *

"Aw c'mon Booth, can you please switch seats with me? I love the window seat, plus…" She started arguing, for once in her life biting her tongue, as she looked over at the drooling person beside her whose head was rolling dangerously close to her shoulder. She motioned with her eyes at Booth why she else she wanted to switch seats with him.

He leaned forward in his seat slightly, looking at the person beside her, assessing her situation carefully. Then, reaching behind his back, he brandished a pillow. "You might want to rest this on your shoulder then Bones, make the best of the situation?" He told her, smiling a lopsided smile as he dodged her hand swatting at him which was quite a feat considering his size and the small space they were cramped into. Comfortable, but small.

"You're going to pay for that Booth." She remarked, rolling her eyes in a manner that Booth would've been proud of.

"Well I sure hope so," he teased, raising his eyebrows at her.

She chose to ignore the innuendo, instead opting to start up her laptop and surf the internet.

"You're no fun," he complained after a while, jutting out his bottom lip like a two year old that didn't get what he wanted.

"You're acting like a child Booth." Brennan retorted, not even looking at him before she spoke again. "If I were you, I'd put my bottom lip back where it belongs… and put that tongue back in your mouth before you lose it, mister," she said, fully aware that he was now sticking his tongue out at her.

"How could you possibly know that I was sticking my tongue out, you didn't even look at me." He countered, confused, his tongue and lip back where they belonged, fearful that he would actually lose them.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, with Temperance's fingers clicking away on her keyboard as she tried her hardest to ignore the occupant of the seat beside her, before Booth sighed loudly.

"What now, Booth? Do you want your pillow back?" She asked him frustrated as she finally gave the person next to her a hard poke in the shoulder so they would wake up. Succeeding, she smiled happily, turning her head abruptly towards Booth so as to not to have to face the wrath of the once sleeping man beside her.

"No, I don't, especially not now, no offense or anything." He quickly added, glancing up quickly at the man who was now looking rather grumpily at Temperance's back. Obviously he was annoyed. "But I was thinking about how much fun this is going to be. I've already made reservations for us tonight for dinner, or if you want we can do something else." He smiled giddily, looking ten-times his junior in that moment.

She smiled softly at him, before reaching over and turning his head to her and placing a light kiss on his lips.

He looked at her, curious as to what brought that on, not that he was complaining though. "What was that for?" He asked softly, a smile playing on his lips.

"Because, you're just too romantic," she said returning to tapping on the keyboard.

"I aim to please," he replied, reaching over and shutting the laptop.

"Hey!" she started to complain, when he grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Stop surfing the net and enjoy this," he replied quietly, looking out the window.

"Ok," she answered, rubbing her thumb over his large hands, "But only as long as I get the window seat on the way back!"

* * *

The first problem reared its ugly head when they arrived at the beautiful hotel. Stepping into the marble reception, Booth went up to the pretty girl with blonde hair. He asked under the reservation Booth and she went over all the details to make sure they were correct.

"What do you mean, a double bed?! I asked for two single beds in a room," Booth growled at her.

"I'm sorry," the young girl stuttered, "But this was the only room we had left of the sort you ordered."

"Well you should have phoned before..." he started before Brennan came to the scared receptionist's rescue.

"Don't mind him. He's just high from the plane ride. Thanks," she said taking the keys from the relieved looking girl. Brennan shot her a reassuring smile and pulled Booth away. They left their cases in the foyer; they would be brought up shortly.

Once at the lift, Brennan pressed the up button. "What did you do that for?" Booth asked, clearly annoyed.

"Because I want to share a bed with you," she stated simply, walking through the open elevator doors.

"Oh," he said as he followed her in.

* * *

Booth had left her to the room about twenty minutes ago, already dressed in a light blue dress shirt, and a pair of his best black slacks. Now it was her turn to get ready for dinner that he'd told her to, "dress up," for.

She raided through the suitcase of clothes she'd brought with her, thankful that Angela had forced her to pack a few of her fancier dresses. All but running into the bathroom, she showered quickly, rushing to dry and straighten her hair. Quickly, she rummaged through her make-up bag, pleased with her now perfectly straightened hair.

Soon enough, she was dressed and ready to meet Booth. He'd told her to ask for the reservation under, "Booth," before he'd left.

She walked down the hall to where the elevators were.

A few minutes later, she entered the dining area where she told the waiter what Booth had told her to say and was then led outside to the patio which was romantically lit with the moonlight and candles with shades. Their table was set up, brightly lit with candles, and a beautiful centerpiece in the middle.

His back was turned to her, when the waiter cleared his throat loudly, announcing their presence immediately. He turned to her, a rose in hand, his eyes glued to her, his mouth hanging open slightly.

"You look absolutely beautiful Temperance." He said, still stunned.

She was wearing a beautiful tight red halter dress which accentuated her womanly curves, gracefully. It was floor length at the back, and stopped mid-thigh in the front. On her feet, she wore a pair of black stilettos. Her make-up was light, with just a bit of foundation, and dark eyeliner, making for a mysterious look.

She was practically glowing with happiness, her face almost matching her dress at Booth's compliment.

Walking towards him, almost shyly at first. She muttered something along the lines of a, "thank you," and a, "you don't clean up too bad yourself," before she felt his hand on the small of her back as she was being guided to her seat.

The conversation between them was casual, their infamous banter, and flirting. Somewhere between the first course and the wine, her hand had ended up in his as they ate, laughing, and smiling at each other.

"What are you talking about Booth; I'm perfectly capable of cooking. That was once, I've only ever had to use that fire extinguisher once, and that was because I'd gotten caught up watching some show on the Discovery Channel, back when I had cable." She said, sticking her chin in the air.

"Whatever you say Bones. But I think that… um what was it before you got your destructive hands on it? Oh yeah, noodles. How the hell do you burn noodles, seriously? Its noodles, pot, water, stove, boil for a _reasonable _amount of time, and there you go."

She glared at him, "Oh please Bones, those noodles were _black, _black, how did you manage to burn noodles, not to mention practically turn it to soup!"

"You know what; I don't want to talk about this anymore. How's Parker?" She asked, tired of him ragging on her cooking, or lack of cooking skills.

"He's great. He says he wants to join the FBI just like his daddy." He told her proudly, puffing out his chest.

She grinned at this behavior, "Right, well, he's far from that. Besides, you never know, he might end up becoming a squint, like me!" She said brightly, earning a frown from Booth.

"How about we just finish dessert and go for a walk on the beach, milady?" He said, fingering the rose on the table.


	11. Memories

A/N: Hey kids, here's the next installment. It's slightly shorter than usual but what the hey. I did this one by myself with a few spellchecks from angel6 but she was otherwise absent this time around :( But the good news she'll be helping me with the next chapter, so now everyone has reason to smile. A review would be nice, it always brings encouragement. Have fun!

* * *

Strolling casually across the sand, Brennan broke the rose stem before placing the pretty red bud in her hair. They walked close to the sea, the tide just stopping short of their feet, shoes in their hands.

"Nice," Booth complimented, taking her hand as they walked along the beach.

They went on in silence with smiles on their faces until Booth laughed out loud. "What?" she asked, a smile flitting across her features.

"You remember that time we went to the museum?" he asked, suppressing a laugh, opting instead to grin at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh don't remind me," she said, shying away from his smiling face.

"Oh come on, that was the funniest things I've ever seen!" he joked, grinning all the more. "When the curator said something about mummies and you corrected him. You then started a full argument which had all the kids running for cover."

"Well, what he was saying was anthropologically inaccurate!" she protested, looking at him critically.

"And then, in the gift shop, you leapt like Lara Croft over all those kids to get to the Egyptian hieroglyphic pens," Booth howled with laughter, while Brennan marvelled who Lara Croft was.

"And and…" Booth stuttered, trying to reel in his laughter, "When we were allowed to get up close and personal with the mummies, you tried to steal some of it's bandages for what was it? Oh yeah 'identification purposes'."

Brennan couldn't help but laugh herself. That was a favourite memory of hers, though not often mentioned. They shared more happy memories, their laughter getting more and more raucous by the minute.

"Right, I promise I'll stop laughing," She pulled up and pursued her lips. Brennan took one look at Booth before a smile spread over her face and she started again. This only caused Booth to laugh harder.

Brennan let go of his warm hand and playfully pushed him. He was taken by surprise and fell backwards into the sea. He came spluttering back up, choking and gasping. Brennan teased him, "That'll teach you!"

Booth dragged himself out of the sea, shivering and shaking. He walked right past Brennan at a quick pace and right off the beach. He never uttered a word while he headed back up to the hotel.

Brennan wondered what she had done that was so bad before racing back to their room.

* * *

Booth was sitting on the bed, in dry boxers and rubbing his hair with a towel, when Brennan entered.

"Booth, come on," she coaxed him playfully, "You, of all people, can surely take a joke."

When no reply was forthcoming, she took a closer look at her partner. She noted a panicked look in his eyes and that his hands shook uncontrollably.

"Seeley," she said, taking a seat next to him and taking his hand. "You're trembling. Little dip in the sea doesn't scare you does it?"

She was asking with a jesting tone but when he turned his brown eyes on her, a serious tone overlaid the earlier cheerfulness. There was no impish fun in his eyes now.

"I'm thalassophobic," he stated simply, the fear still evident on his face.

"You're afraid of the sea?" she asked, hardly daring to believe that this brave man could be afraid of anything. She squeezed his hand in a reassuring fashion.

"Yeah," he uttered, barely above a whisper. "It was when I was eight. Me and my brother Findlay were at the seaside. He was twelve then. We were joking around, dunking each other and stuff when he held me under for too long."

"I struggled but he thought I was just kidding. I nearly drowned that day. I'm ok in swimming pools and stuff where I know there's a way to save myself but the sea…" he trailed off, his voice an octave higher than silence.

Brennan felt awful for her actions. "I'm sorry," she murmured in his ear, kissing his still damp hair. She hugged him close to her chest, wanting to console him. He allowed himself to be consoled. He wrapped his arms around her waist and they gently fell backwards onto the soft pillows. The two drifted off into uneasy sleep.

For just one night, he didn't have to be brave because she was there to save him.


	12. Typical

A/N: With more thanks to angel6 for doing half this chapter. She rocks.

And just so you're not confused by the timelineof the story, they went away towards the end of November to get away from the cold. I assume Hawaii is one of these places that is always hot but I could be wrong. So now it's December. You're gonna like what we're gonna do next with the story. Enjoy!

* * *

It had been a few days since Booth has confessed to his fear of the sea. They walked hand-in-hand back up to their hotel room, both bored; only one of them however was tired.

"Bones, don't even tell me we flew here, to go sleep. You can sleep at home. Let's go out, have some fun."

"No." She told him, flat out, pulling out the key to open the door.

"Ok, ok fine. How about we go…" He began, only to be cut off by her obviously annoyed and loud sigh.

"Booth, I don't want to go anywhere. Why can't we just stay here and read, that's always fun." She told him earnestly.

His mouth hung open slightly at her idea of fun – reading. Clearing his throat, he continued on, trying his best to ignore what she'd said. "Anyways, we could go to this I don't even know what it is, I think it's like a party, but it's not like down and dirty if you know what I mean." He told her, wiggling his eyebrows up and down in a suggestive manner.

"It's on the beach – not to close to the water though," he added as an afterthought before continuing. "A bonfire, they're supposed to have tables set up everywhere, not really dinner, just sort of snacks and whatnot. From what the guy told me, it's a real hit with the locals and tourists. Music obviously, flowers around your neck… it's supposed to be pretty mellow, but the guy promised me that we'd have a good time. It's a sort of Valentine's special or something. Each night they do something different, up until Valentine's Day." He smiled at her, winking.

She squirmed in her seat on the bed, she wanted to go, it sounded great, but as Booth had said before, she wasn't that great with people. She saw him smiling at her, that stupid charm smile, she thought to herself, feeling a smile tugging at the corner of her lips before she could stop herself.

"But… you know I don't really care for holidays and such. And it's only December," She began arguing only to be cut off by his lips crashing down on hers.

Pulling away, a little out of breath, he started to talk again, trying his hardest to convince her to go out with him. "C'mon, I promise you, you'll have fun. Just relax a little that was the whole point of coming down here, just to get away from it all. Besides, you need to learn that _reading _isn't the only pass time around," he grinned at her cheekily, all the while rubbing the back of his head as she hit him soundly.

"That's not fair Booth," she said looking up at him to see that he was grinning sheepishly, shrugging his shoulders almost as if to say, 'it was worth a try.' "I don't know Booth; it's not really my scent." She told him seriously.

"Scene, Bones, it's not really your _scene_." He corrected her, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, they walked back out of their room, hand in hand once again, clothes changed to match the weather, but also to suit the party.

They were walking down to the beach when a young girl, accompanied by a young man walked up to them, smiling brightly as they adorned both of their necks with a lovely flower necklace. Smiling back in return, and thanking the two, they continued their walk to the decorated area near the water as the girl and the boy moved on to greet the next guests.

Temperance watched as Booth sniffed at the lai, smiling to himself as he inhaled the scent. "Didn't know you liked flowers that much Booth," she said, breaking the silence that had settled between them during their walk.

He looked up at her like a kid with a caught with his hand in the cookie jar, his eyes with wide with the shock of being caught sniffing flowers. Mumbling something about gardening with his grandmother, and her favorite flowers, he shrugged at her, dropping the flowers immediately.

"It's not bad that you like flowers, it's perfectly alright for both men and women to enjoy the scent of them." She looked at him making a show of clearing his throat, obviously he didn't want to talk about it, and she grinned at him thinking to herself: _once the alpha male, always the alpha male_. 'But he's _my _alpha male,' she thought, grinning a little more broadly, wincing as her jaw began to hurt from smiling too much.

* * *

The night began slowly, as guests began trickling in, the dance floor filled with couples slow dancing to anything from traditional music, to KC & JoJo.

Now out on the dance floor themselves, they swayed to the music, wrapped up in each others arms as the light breeze, the sound of the music, and the gentle sound of the waves rushing to shore in the background filled the air. It was a beautiful night to say the least.

"Hey Booth, thanks a lot for convincing me to come out here. I know I can be hard headed sometimes," she paused as she was interrupted by Booth mumbling under his breath about her being hard headed all the time, but she chose to ignore it, this time anyway as she continued on. "… but I'm glad you convinced me, I really needed to get away from everything, just to have some fun – which I can also do reading books," she added in, remembering his previous reaction to her comment. "But anyways, thank you Booth, I'm glad were here together, it's the most fun I've had in a long time, really, I'm glad we came." She finished, looking up into his dark chocolate brown eyes, in a trance almost.

"You're welcome Bones, I'm just glad your taking a break and just enjoying yourself. And besides, your not the only one who's going to have fun – we've still got some time left here for me to see you in a bikini!" He said, his smile almost immediately disappearing as she hit the back of his head, only to appear again a few seconds later. 'It was worth it,' he thought to himself. "What? It's the truth." He said sheepishly, pushing her away as he kissed her; ignore the scowl that had been on her face. He pulled away, as the need for air became greater.

"Now aren't you glad we came out here?" He asked her, his forehead resting on hers.

She shrugged, seemingly uncaring, trying to hide her smile as she replied: "Not really, I could've thought of some better things to do in the hotel room."

He eyed her questioningly, confused as to whether or not she was serious. "Relax Booth, unless you wanted to watch me soak in the tub and read – by myself, with lots of bubbles, it wouldn't have been that much fun for you. But yes,I am happy. I'm glad we came out to this… party, it was fun, and it's absolutely beautiful out here. What's not to like?" She told him, her blue eyes sparkling brightly.

"I'm glad, and yeah, I agree with you, absolutely beautiful," he told her, looking straight at her – they were obviously talking about two different things.

She smiled at him, as he pulled her closer to him as they moved in time with the music.

"Hey, Booth, thank you… for everything." She told him, not really sure why she had said what she'd said, but she knew she meant it, she was so thankful for him, for what they had.

He smiled at her, his eyes twinkling, as she settled her head on his shoulder, he knew what she meant, and he was touched.

"You're welcome Bones," he whispered into her hair as he kissed her lightly, pressing his lips to her temple, "you're welcome."

* * *

"Dear God, ten minutes, Booth!" she said, exasperated with his impatience.

"I thought you didn't believe in God!" he shouted back, loving to tease her.

"I don't!" Her answer set Booth off laughing. This caused Brennan to poke her head round the bathroom door to glare at him.

"Ok, ok," he said, palms up in surrender. He really didn't want to incure the wrath of Bones. "I'll see you as the pool in ten."

He made his way quickly to the door. Brennan breathed a sigh of relief. "He'll thank me for this," she said to herself, smirking down at her flat stomach held perfectly in her bikini.

* * *

Booth lay on a pool lounger by the edge of the pool. Every couple of minutes his eyes wandered back to the doors. Where the damned hell is she?

And suddenly she appeared. She stepped out of the terrace and shielded her eyes against the sun. Brennan spotted to him and made in his direction. Booth's mouth hung slack. She was in a bikini, a tiny red bikini. All his dreams had come true at once.

She smiled at his reaction. "Booth, shut your mouth, you're going to catch flies in there," she said in a mild tone. His teeth clamped together with a tight click.

"That's better. Now onto the pool?" she asked him, admiring him in his swimming trunks. She remembered his problems with water but he said he was fine with pools. She grabbed his hand and led him towards the edge.

She stopped and turned to him, assessing how he was reacting. He smiled at her and said," I'm fine Bones. I'm good with swimming pools, remember?" She didn't get a chance to reply as he gave her a rough push into the pool.

Brennan rose back up, spouting water. She gave him a death glare and growled, "Typical."

He gave her a Booth charm smile before jumping in himself, almost flattening her. Brennan jumped on his back and demanded to be carried. Booth wished the holiday wasn't coming to an end. But then, Christmas was coming up. This made him smile immensely.


	13. Returning

A/N: Sorry it's been so long kids, but schoolwork comes first! So this is me and angel's contribution now. She, once again, rocks our socks. There's a good bit comin up, watch out for it.

* * *

Booth sat on the plane, utterly bored, and sour as he tossed back the contents of the little bag of free peanuts he'd been given by the stewardess. He glanced over at the occupant of the window seat, a smiling, not to mention well-tanned Dr. Temperance Brennan. _Her and her feminine wiles_, he thought unhappily thinking back to how she'd come to sit in the window seat. He'd been helping her put her book laden carry-on bag as she'd smiled at him in her stupid low cut top and just-the-right-shape jeans, in the luggage rack when she'd swooped in and taken his beloved and now long-lost seat. He scowled again at the thought of it.

Now he was stuck beside an elderly woman who was now knitting him a scarf that she'd promised him by the end of their plane ride and she was rattling on and on about her precious China. _Well, look on the bright side_, he told himself wearily, _at least you're getting some great tips on where to buy quality, but cheap China, and how to polish it._

He couldn't wait to get back on the ground, back in his SUV, back in his apartment, and back to work. He cringed slightly at the thought of going back to work, not at the Hoover Building, but at the Jeffersonian. Angela would be on their tails to get details about how their vacation had went, what they'd done, where it was done. _Can't wait_, he thought shaking his head, already tired just thinking about how much Angela would grill them about their vacation.

Feeling a light weight and a tickling on his neck, he glanced down to see Temperance's head resting lightly on his shoulder as her breathing began to even out._God I'm lucky_, he thought, smiling and thanking his lucky stars silently. _She's absolutely beautiful _his heart smiled too, instantly forgetting that she'd stolen his beloved window seat.

* * *

Cold December air blew heavily back at the Jeffersonian and Brennan was both glad and unhappy to be back. She worried what she was coming back to in her lab. She was especially worried about the questioning she was about to get from Angela. She and Booth both knew that there would be no living with her until she got details.

She heard a screech as soon as she entered the building. "Temperance Brennan!" Angela shrieked, running towards her best friend. "You're alive!"

"Is there a reason I shouldn't be?" Brennan asked smiling as she was buried in a tight bear hug by Angela. She hugged her back, having missed her best friend's kind wisdom and general friendliness.

Hodgins caught sight of her too. "Oh no," he groaned playfully. "The boss is back. Zach, put away the drink!"

She grinned, "I thought Cam was the boss."

Hodgins snorted, "Oh please, everyone knows it's you." Angela and Hodgins both wore a look that said, _We missed you._ This was Brennan's reason for stepping forward and also hugging Jack. He looked surprised and pleased at the same time.

Angela grabbed Brennan by the arm and dragged her to her office before closing and locking the door. "You're not holding me hostage, are you Ange?" Brennan asked in jest, while feeling a little nervous with an excited Angela on her hands.

Angela whipped around to face her best friend with an ecstatic glint in her eyes. "Spill and don't even think of saying, 'Nothing happened'."

"Is it really that important?" Brennan asked hopefully.

"Skip this part please and get to the goodies." Angela's firm tone made Brennan start.

"Well, we discovered a few things about each other." Brennan said, thinking about that night at the ocean with Booth.

"Such as?" Angela queried.

"Booth's deadly afraid of the sea," Brennan elaborated, making Angela tut in sympathy.

And so the gossipping began.


	14. Slipping Under

A/N: I know I took forever to do this chapter but I think you'll enjoy all the same. Angel6 was of course putting in her contribution to make the story better. A round of applause for her. So enjoy kids!

* * *

"Come on, Bones," he called to her, stretching out his hand. She stood nervously on the embankment, eyeing him warily. He skated over to her and offered her his hand again. Eventually, she ventured onto the ice.

"You know maybe I'll just stand here." She said, glancing nervously between his hand, and the gleaming ice. "I don't even like skating anyway. You have to wear layers, you sweat from skating, and the fact that all your layers are making you hotter. Then, when you take everything off, you stink. I think it'll be much more hygienic, if I just sit here, and besides you haven't got as many layers as me. And, most importantly, I like all my bones in one piece thank you very much." she told him.

She turned away from him slightly, while he smiled at her as she rambled off irrelevant - minus the risk of broken bones – excuses.

"Bones, c'mon, I promise if you stink, I'll plug my nose, or something." he said, stretching his hand out again, offering her a pearly white smile.

She took his hand nervously before muttering, "I'm not so good at this. Nearly broke my leg when I was twelve on this stuff." Booth smiled, sympathetically and held her hand tighter.

"It's not really that hard, when you get used to it," Booth said, skating her round slowly.

"I don't know how you do it," she uttered, looking up at him with admiration in her eyes.

"Did I hear something close to awe in your voice, Bones?" Booth grinned teasingly at her.

She gripped his fingers tightly and growled in an unimpressed manner. "Just… shut up."

He laughed as she continued. "I mean, we are not even on a rink. We're skating on a frozen lake, of all places," she sighed at him, shaking her head. "Aren't you the least bit scared?"

"No," he said, giving her a confident smile. "Because as I said before, we're on a lake, so there's a good chance of saving myself. And how can you drown on ice?"

Brennan nodded at his valid argument. "True," she said.

"Hey, Bones, could you do me a huge favour, not that I mind or anything, but could you loosen that death grip you've got on my hand there. It's just that, I sort of like having feeling in my hands," he said thoughtfully, glancing down at the hand she was holding onto. _Jeez she__'s strong,_ he thought to himself.

"Yeah, sorry," she apologised as she let go of his hand slightly, a little embarrassed.

"Plus," he added. "You're gonna need all the help you can get, learning to ice-skate. No girlfriend of mine is avoiding the Booth teaching experience."

"Girlfriend?" she asked, suddenly stopping him in the middle of the skate, nearly causing him to fall clumsily on the solid ice.

Sticking his arm out to balance himself, he could hear the pleasure echoing in just that one simple word. "Yeah, girlfriend. What did you think you were, my entertainment?"

"Well I hope to be that too," she said seductively, snuggling into his chest. "I wanted to call you my boyfriend but I didn't know how you felt about it."

Booth welcomed her display of affection, putting his arms round her back, his hand finding it's usual residence at the small of her back. "So that's us, official now. Bet Angela would die of heart attack, or at least her face would get stuck from her never-ending smiling, and her voice would be stuck at an extremely high-pitch squeal." he said cheekily, smiling down at her tenderly.

At the mention of her name, he thought back to the memories of Angela squeezing his cheeks, and apparently slapping him out of happiness when they'd told her about their trip. Needless to say, she'd zoned in on them within the first five minutes that they'd walked into the lab, hugging Brennan, and giving him a nice slap on his bum, saying something along the lines of: "Oh, nice and firm." It was a compliment but whether or not his butt was firm; the jury was still out on that one.

"So, back to getting you to skate. I can see this isn't going to be an easy task." Booth said, gently pulling Brennan back into their previous motions.

"Why choose here?" Brennan asked smiling as she finally gave her surroundings a good look, realizing the obvious. "It's very beautiful."

"Exactly, _nothing__'s_ too much for my girlfriend," Booth smiled at her, making her move a little faster. "Although, I'm pretty sure you could give this place a run for its money." he said, smiling his notorious charm smile at her.

"You're so cheese-puff Booth!" she said, rolling her eyes at him, despite her rosy cheeks reddening further at the compliment.

"It's cheesy Bones. And we're not miles away from other people, should anything go wrong," Booth grimaced.

Forgetting completely about his correction to the pop-culture term she'd used, she spoke again. "I know exactly what you're thinking," Brennan said, reading his thoughts like a book. "You think I'm gonna fall flat on my ass, aren't you?"

"Not if I can help it," Booth laughed in reply.

"Bloody bugger," she prodded him harshly in the chest.

After another hour, Brennan felt confident enough to let go of Booth. She skated quite gracefully enough around the lake.

"You know," Booth said thoughtfully. "If you ever want to give up being an anthropologist, you could become an ice-skater professionally."

"You kidding?" she said in amusement, skating back to his waiting arms. "Give up being a Bone Lady? Never! I have the best partner in the world."

Booth couldn't help but feel special at that. He kissed her gently on the lips and said, "And the Bone Lady is mine."

She pushed away from slightly, still holding onto his hands for balance, as her knees seemed to have turned to jelly at his touch. "Besides, I can't imagine the nicknames you'd call me then, nor do I want to."

"Well there's an idea! Let's see how about…" But he stopped short, seeing the menacing look she was giving him. Fearful for his life, or at least his family jewels, he attempted to save himself, as he began introducing a new topic: "How about… we try something new?" he asked, smiling up at her brightly, his hand moving ever so discreetly in front of him, in case he still needed to block an attack on his stones.

"Why not? I've tried everything else today!" she exclaimed, her eyes betraying her excitement.

"Ok, here goes. Now just skate gently back with me," he whispered, putting his arms around her waist from behind and gently gliding the two of them backwards.

"I'm really enjoying today, Seeley," Brennan said, trying out his first name.

In her mind, if they were, 'officially together' then she should at least attempt to call him by his first name. She actually thought it was rather nice.

"Oh God, not Seeley," he groaned playfully at her.

"What? I like it. I think it suits you," she said, giving him a hearty smile.

"Well, since you put it like that," he breathed quietly in her ear, making her smile. "Does this mean I have to stop calling you Bones?"

"I don't think anything in this world would stop you calling me Bones," she laughed. Another couple was meandering onto the ice, wearing similar skates to Booth and Brennan.

While the pair continued to tease each other, they failed to notice the fractures appearing along the ice. Booth gently threw Brennan away from him, in true skater style. They came to a sudden stop when they heard a crack.

They both looked at the ice. The cracks were forming fast and the area where Booth was standing looked ready to collapse any minute.

"Booth, don't move," she said, panic lacing her voice.

Booth's eyes were wide with fear, staring at the breaking ice. He had nearly drowned once, he couldn't face it again.

Brennan yelled to the couple who were passing. They quickly raced to her side, ready to help in any way possible. "Move slightly to your right," Brennan said, her eyes beginning to tear.

The ice looked a little less dangerous at that side. He shifted his weight slightly and the ice broke.

"Booth!" Brennan whimpered, sliding to the edge on her stomach. The ice groaned but held her weight. She stretched her hand out desperately to her best friend, her love, her soul mate.

The couple skated around looking for the best way to help without endangering themselves.

Booth scrabbled at the hard edge of the jagged opening his falling had caused. His brown eyes begged her before slipping beneath the icy depths, 'Please, don't let me drown.'


	15. Don't Let Him Drown

A/N: Bellabun asked what was wrong with me in her last review. The only answer I can give is that I'm a complete tease. After the last chapter and the wait I made for this chapter, I am doomed to be burned at the stake. I apologise for making you wait for over a month. I had 3rd year exams to sit, so most of my spare time was spent working and studying.

I also had horrible writer's block for this story. I'd plenty of ideas for other stories but kept drawing blanks for this one. I really wanted to do this chapter justice. So some of the ideas for this chapter are from angel6. She fixed some of the dialogue as well as for me. Send some love to her. Now after my long rabble, asthis is the second last chapter, enjoy the show!

* * *

"Booth!" she screamed, plunging her hand into the icy water, feeling for him. The couple had skated to the other side of the opening and were searching for him. "We have to save him! He's scared of the water!" she yelled loudly at the other two. Brennan felt something grab her hand from underneath. She almost slid into the murky depths herself. 

It was Booth's hand. "I've got him!" she yelled as the two people slid round to her side to help her. They felt the ice began to crack under them too. They all grabbed Booth's arm and pulled.

He slid out of the freezing water onto the groaning ice. "Let's move!" the man said, grabbing Booth's shoulders and starting to drag him away from the pressure cracks.

Brennan and the other woman skated behind him until they were at the lake's side. The man had his phone out and was calling for an ambulance. The woman felt for a pulse, nodding to Brennan to confirm there was a weak beat underneath her fingertips.

Brennan was at Booth's side, stroking his hair. "Oh please Booth, wake up," she cried desperately, the tears streaming down her face. _'I can't lose you too,'_ she thought to herself, looking down at his still form. She sat up close to him, pulling his head onto her lap and trying to heat him up slowly. She knew if the heat hit him too quickly, it could kill him.

The wail of sirens had never sounded more welcoming to Brennan's ears than now.

* * *

The couple followed behind the ambulance in their car. Brennan hadn't even gotten their names. All that was on her mind was her boyfriend, lying on a trolley, hooked up to a machine. 

"Booth, don't leave me," she whispered, her eyes fixated on her partner's closed ones. With no response, she took to sitting with his hand in her own, an unnamable fear beginning to reside in her chest.

* * *

The Squint squad had been in and out for the last three days. Angela had brought Brennan clothes and many comforting words, as she refused to leave Booth's side. Rebecca and Parker had been in too, the two women talking together in their combined worry. 

Brennan sat in a chair, watching Booth's chest rise and fall. At least he hadn't died, but he might have, her mind argued. She hadn't allowed herself to cry since the ambulance. But now she couldn't help it.

She didn't want to lose her amazing boyfriend not to mention best friend to death. He'd always been there for her, always helped her out when she needed him. He'd made her laugh and taught her how to be more social. But most of all, he had taught her how to love.

The tears began to roll down Brennan's cheeks and she couldn't hold back any more. She put her head on the side of Booth's bed and sobbed deeply. She was wracked with sobs for about ten minutes before she felt something rest on her hair.

She jumped up to find Booth's hand outstretched towards her. He smiled weakly at her, attempting his best charm smile in his current condition. "Sorry I made you cry Bones. Or is it the hospital food that's made you so upset?"

She laughed through her tears and took his hand in hers. "Thank God you're ok!" she said, squeezing it tightly.

"I'm fine," he said, returning the squeeze. "How long have I been here?"

"Three days," she grimaced, looking him over. "Are you in pain?"

"No, I reckon I'm ok," he nodded. She looked down at their interlocked fingers and the tears continued.

"You know Bones, you can sit up on the bed with me," he patted the bed with their joined hands. She smiled her gratitude and got up onto the bed beside him. He smiled at her and Brennan's heart overflowed with joy at the prospect that he had not left her.

She put her arms round his neck and snuggled into the hollow of his neck. "I'm glad you came back," she murmured, her words getting muffled into his skin.

"But of course Bones, but of course," he said, smiling down at his partner.

* * *

Booth needed to attend a therapist after the accident on the ice. Brennan was there every step of the way. Booth was recovering nicely after a few sessions with Dr Wyatt. A lot of pressure had been taken off Brennan with her brother completely back to normal after his accident and Booth getting better. 

The pair came into Booth's apartment after a session for a quick drink before work in the morning. "Wine, Bones?" Booth asked her, rummaging around in the kitchen.

"Yes please!" she called, taking off her jacket.

"White or red?" he questioned, waving two different bottles in the air and pulling out two glasses.

"Red," she shot back, accepting the glass that was passed to her. He twisted the cork out and poured the wine into her glass. They sat and chatted companionably for one glass. They decided that as they had work in the morning, that was enough.

She picked up her coat and he walked her to the door. She pulled on her coat and smiled up at him. "What?" he asked, smiling back at her.

"I'm glad you're getting better," she said, reaching up and giving him a small kiss on the lips.

"It's all thanks to this leading lady right here," he said, playing with a loose strand of her hair.

"No, it's down to Dr Wyatt. Old GG," she smiled, hugging him.

"GG?" he asked, a grin beginning to form on his face.

"Yeah, GG. Gordon Gordon," she grinned back, amusement twinkling in her eyes.

Booth laughed loudly. Brennan joined in. After a while, the pair stopped and Booth brought Brennan closer to him. "I love you so much Bones," he whispered, gazing softly down at her, stroking her cheek affectionately.

Brennan eyes widened, taking a step back as she began to quickly make her way to the door. "Bones?" he asked, confused. "What's the hurry?"

"I… just can't do this right now," she whimpered before fleeing out into the night.


	16. The Grand Finale

Brennan collapsed into her bed and stared at the ceiling. She knew no sleep would come her way tonight. Booth had said I love you. And I fled like a complete coward, she thought. I mean, what the heck do I do? I care about him sure, but am I ready to love and be loved?

Brennan mulled over this until dawn and then it came to her as she put on her make-up. You were scared as hell when he fell through the ice. You would have had your heart broken into a million pieces if he'd died. It would never have repaired itself. You would still miss his presence till the day you died.

So what the hell are you still doing here, wasting valuable time?

Brennan grabbed her coat and drove like hell to his apartment.

* * *

After twenty minutes of solid knocking and peering through the letterbox, it seemed Brennan was not there. He had his key but he decided now would not be a wise time to use it. She'd left already. Where the heck is she now? Booth wondered. I haven't slept a bit all night and when I come to tell her that no matter how hard she fights it, that I'll love her anyway, she bloody well isn't here.

Then Booth had an idea.

* * *

He's not here, her mind sighed. She let herself into his apartment with her key and searched the whole house. I may as well go to work now. She got back in her car and made her way to the Jeffersonian. The rain began to fall, matching her mood.

Brennan decided to park her car in the outdoor car park. I mean, seriously who cared how wet she got? Who really gave a sod? Not her.

* * *

Booth pulled up outside and saw her car. But he wasn't going to go inside. No, he was going to leave his message right out here. Scribbling his message on the card and then covering it with a little plastic bag he used for evidence, he went to find somewhere where she would see it and somewhere to hide his car.

* * *

Brennan asked around the Jeffersonian. No-one had seen Booth. She went to her office to hide. Angela spotted her and followed her in.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Angela asked, concern marring her voice as she shut the office door.

"Nothing Ange," Brennan answered tiredly.

"Spare me the 'nothing' story. Just get to the point," Angela said, carefully manoeuvring herself into a seat.

"Booth told me he loved me," Brennan sighed, closing her eyes.

"That's great sweetie!" Angela exclaimed.

"But after he said it, I just ran away. I didn't even answer him," Brennan whispered, her eyes beginning to fill with tears as she threw her hands down on the table in defeat.

Angela reached out and took both Brennan's hands in her own. " So what do you want to do now?"

" I want to say it back," Brennan affirmed. "But he's not at home or here."

"Then get in your car and drive home. He's probably at your door just now," Angela said tenderly, giving Brennan's hands a squeeze.

"Thanks Angela," Brennan said, returning the squeeze.

* * *

Brennan wandered out to her car as the rain continued to fall heavily. She was so downcast and upset that she nearly missed the thing stuck to her windshield. Brennan stared at in curiosity before moving toward it.

On her windscreen, was a single red rose, perfect in every way, covered in water droplets. And next to it, stuck under the windscreen wiper, was a note covered in plastic.

It was in blue pen and written in a familiar script.

" To the world's most amazing woman, no matter how often you run away, I will always love you.

Seeley Booth x"

The tears fell down her cheeks as she yelled into the rain, "Booth!"

He slid round the side of her car, absolutely drowned and came to her.

"Booth," she said in surprise. She hadn't really expected him to come.

"I'm here," he whispered, raindrops running off his nose.

She reached up to stroke his cheek. " I know you are," she acknowledged.

" So what do we do now?" he asked, his eyes imploring an answer from her.

" I don't know," she answered truthfully.

"Well, what is it you want Bones? I can only say I love you so many times and be rejected," he snarled, upset that she didn't feel the same way he did.

" Don't you know that I love you?" she snapped back. "Isn't it obvious? Do I have to say it out loud? You want to know how I feel, here it is!"

Booth looked taken aback as she continued to shout. "When we first began working together, I couldn't stand you. But then we began to become friends and I enjoyed your presence. I enjoyed being your friend."

"And then I wanted something more. But you were always unavailable. Then we got this great opportunity and it happened. Do you know how long I waited for that Booth? I was glad it finally happened."

"You were there for me and I was there for you. We went away on holiday together and grew to know more about you. You always knew how to make me laugh or cheer me up. And then when you called me your girlfriend. My heart was yours."

Booth had no way to stop this tremendous rant about her feelings. This was the first he'd ever heard of how she felt about their relationship.

"When you fell through that ice, I thought my life was over. I couldn't have done without you if you'd died. My heart would be broke permanently. I would never love anyone again. I would miss you and mourn you till the day I died. Isn't that enough?"

The tears were running down Booth's cheeks as well now. So she did feel for him. More deeply than he could have imagined. It made his heart overflow with love and joy at those words. But he just wanted one last thing.

"Please Bones. I need to hear you say it," Booth begged, his arms sliding round her waist.

Brennan let a few more tears drop from her eyes before finally saying, " I love you."

Booth kissed away Brennan's tears. He hugged and kissed her till the rain went off. She hugged and kissed him back.

She looked deep into his brown eyes and ran her fingers through his hair. " I love you. Is that enough?"

He smiled and kissed her lips tenderly. "Yes."

* * *

A/N: This is the finale of my story. I hope you enjoyed the adventure of this relationship. I thank you for being a faithful reader and following it to the end. And please, a big lot of love sent to my co-author, angel6, for all the hard work and time she put into the story. She never got sent this final chapter because I was too impatient to post. So angel, sorry about that and thank you for being the friend who always improved the story. Much love to you. Once again, thank you fans and do a girl a final favour. Send me a review. 


End file.
